The present invention relates to an occult device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an occult device that includes a hollow open-top box, an elliptical mirror containing light communicating etched printed matter that is disposed at the open top of the hollow open-top box, stained glass surrounding the elliptical mirror, a light source disposed in the hollow open-top box, and an indicator movable on the elliptical mirror.
Chance-controlled question and answer devices have been known heretofore. In many such prior arrangements, a chance-controlled indicator is utilized to select a symbol which may be used to access coded source materials.
One type utilizes a rotatable pointer adapted for chance registration with one of a plurality of radial sectors formed on a game board. Each sector has a unique symbol associated with it which is used together with a deck of cards and an associated book of answers as a guide to ascertain the answer to a question posed.
Another type utilizes a chance-controlled mechanism used with a book that has a series of coded questions and answers. The chance-controlled mechanism consists of a receptacle provided with a ball-mixing chamber and a plurality of ball pockets in which balls from the ball-mixing chamber are received in a file or row. The balls are colored so as to portray a pattern obtained by chance which corresponds to one of the coded answers.
Finally, still another type utilizes a plurality of magnetized game pieces that are inserted one at a time on top of each other into each of a plurality of cylindrical bores formed in a piece holder block. The length of each stacked row of game pieces formed varies depending upon whether individual pieces within each of the bores are subject to magnetic attraction or repulsion acting between the opposed ends of the pieces.
Numerous innovations for occult devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach an occult device that includes a hollow open-top box, an elliptical mirror containing light communicating etched printed matter that is disposed at the open top of the hollow open-top box, stained glass surrounding the elliptical mirror, a light source disposed in the hollow open-top box, and an indicator movable on the elliptical mirror.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,241 to Glaser teaches a display system that includes a crystal ball that has an operating circuit coupled thereto. The operating circuit includes electrode means in operative relation with the crystal ball and adapted to be energized by proximity or contact with the hands of an operator.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,607 to Boyle teaches an occult illuminator system that includes a hollow chamber with window means. The interior of the hollow chamber is lined with reflective material of which at least one half is crinkled metal foil.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,213 to Suda teaches an astrological fortune-telling device that includes a base plate having twelve houses, a rotatable plate provided with the twelve depicted constellation signs, orbits for placement of markings corresponding to planets, a transparent cover, and a transparent rotatable disk provided with fan-shape areas.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,864 to Katz teaches an I-Ching that includes indistinguishable bar magnets selected in random and brought into proximity, allowing the magnetic poles of the magnets, so juxtaposed, to exhibit attraction or repulsion.
Finally, still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,564 to Katz Bruzas et al. teaches an occult device that includes a board surface and a pointer device. The board surface has a plurality of mystic symbols surrounded by a first circular field of numbers that is further surrounded by a ring field of I-Ching hexagrams.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for occult devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.